Sonic: The Final Chaos
by Kotemani
Summary: What happens when the chaos Emeralds arent with us? An epic adventure starring Knuckles
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Enemy

_When Sonic most mysterious new enemy has Sonic cornered, Cream missing, and his friends in danger, what will Sonic do?_

**Sonic: _The Final Chaos!_**

**_Chapter 1: The Final Battle_**

"Game over, Sonic the hedgehog," the mysterious enemy said, shrouded in darkness. His voice wasn't the least bit familiar.

Sonic had found himself trapped in a pitch black room filled with purple smoke. The only light shone from a red bag on Sonic's back.

"So how does it feel, Sonic, to be face to face with your death." The enemy was hidden. his voice seemed to come from every direction and corner of the room.

At one point the room felt too closed in for a claustrophobic being. But the next second it would have felt as wide and free for a speedy blue hedgehog.

"Face to face with my death," Sonic snickered. "You dont even have the guts to show yourself, you coward! The bolder I ran away from getting here was more dangerous than you. Then again, there was no way that thing was going to catch the fastest being on this Earth, Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Blue Steak!"

The Blue Streak was a nickname that Knuckles had just given Sonic.

Sonic wasn't worried the least bit. For in his red bag was 7 gems that together got him out of any jam, any disaster, that he ever encountered.

"That was a nice little monolouge but don't think I'll give you one myself. But I will show myself." The sound emanated from all directions. "But first, let me show you your friends."

The purple smoke came together to show a veil. Sonic saw clear images of his friends.

Amy was shouting for Cream. They were all looking for Cream. She and Cheese had been kidnapped by some menace. But Tails was supposed to be with Amy.

Then the enemy showed Tails. He was flying in his Tornado 3 shouting Amy's, Sonic's, Cream's, and Cheeses's names.

Lastly he showed Knuckles who was in panic running away from a giant bolder. The enemy quickly stopped the video.

"Knuckles!" Sonic became worried for his friends. "What have you done with Cream?"

"Why are you accusing me?" His voiced sounded shaky and came from one direction.

"Nervous a bit, aren't we," Sonic challeged. "You know it was nice of you to show me my friends, but-"

"Shut up!" His voiced quivered in one spot. "Don't sound so confident. You only have 6 of the Chaos."

"Huh?" Then Sonic remebered he gave Knuckles one to hold. And in return knuckles gave him that nickname.

Sonic thought hard at how the enemy started to worry when he showed the video of Knuckles. Then Sonic knew that Knuckles would be here any second.

"You're right," Sonic had no idea how the enemy knew he had the Chaos emeralds. Sonic's temper suddenly grew. He then shouted, "But I don't need them to defeat the likes of you!"

Sonic charged into the darkness at the enemy. He gave him a couple harsh punches but did no damage. He saw the enemies beaslty face. It had a triangle mark on it. The enemy then pushed him back.

Knuckles was right there to catch Sonic. Sonic was still fueled. Normally Sonic would laugh and say, "So we both escaped that bolder buddy." But was too angry.

"Sonic, take this." Knuckles gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic yelled with rage, "Super Transformation!"

From Sonic's legs to Sonic's spikes on his back went from blue to gold. He was becoming The Gold Streak. Knuckles didn't think that sounded as cool as The Blue Streak.

But before Sonic's hair-like spikes on his head went gold the enemy said "I don't think so!" He extended his arm from the shadow and grabbed Sonic, draning the Chaos energy out of him. "Knuckles, you are such a gulllible fool!"

He now had all seven Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Claws!"

1000 claws from every direction at high speeds towards Sonic. Sonic jumped. SpinDashed. Dodged. And even Homing Attacked the claws. trying his best not to be caught.

Knuckles did not just stand there; he helped by defending Sonic. The claws was not aiming for him. "Sonic, over here!" Knuckles burrowed his way underground where he strangly found earth soil. Sonic tried following But Knuckles quickly got caught. "Sonic, GO!"

* * *

"Knuckles!" Sonic ran. His rage filled him more. You see, sonic is a calm, laid back creature. But what he can't stand is evil and injustice. And what he can't bear is seeing his friends unhappy, hurt, or lost. So you can imagine that it is times like these he really gets fueled. Fueled enough to turn into Dark Sonic!

* * *

End of Chapter One: The Final Battle

But this is only the beggining. I'll only post my next chapter once I get three commets so please please please please comment. I can take criticizism


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Sonic

_Sonic's Rage has transformed him into Dark Sonic; will it be enough?_

**Sonic: _The Final Chaos!_**

**_Chapter 2: Dark Sonic Enters the Light_**

"So," the enemy said. "You're _Dark_ Sonic now? Should I be scared?" His voice came from one direction.

Sonic did not answer. With one homing attack he destroyed the last of the claws surrounding him.

Then Sonic plunged into the darkness and fought the menace. The creature was no match for Dark Sonic. Somehow he escaped Sonic's harsh and quick close combat.

Still in darkness, the enemy said, "Sonic, there is no way I can defeat you now. Your weakness have now became your strength."

Sonic interupted him. "No one, put my friends in danger while I'm still living. And nobody makes fun of Knuckles but me!"

Knuckles was still right there breathing heavily because of the claw's grasp on him.

Sonic launched hiself and his opponent. He dodged.

Then the enemy released Knuckles and went for Sonic with the last of his 1000 claws he grabs Sonic.

Sonic bursts out of his grip and falls a long distance to what seems like nowhere.

The room becomes lit with light as Knuckles sees only himself in the room.

"How did I get here? This is... this is Space Colony ARK!" Knuckles rushes to the window to where he sees Sonic outside of it. He is falling into the Earth's orbit.

"Noooooooooooooooo, Soooooooooooonniiiiic!" His cry lasts until Sonic's figure fads into a blue dot and then... nothing.

The next thing he knows is that the is a blinding flash.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy and Tails right where they are falls asleep. They seemed to be having the a shared dream. It, the dream, was very beleivable. 

Cream and Sonic were there too. But they looked more pixel-like somehow. Amy and Tails seemed to ingnore it.

They were in a feild of flowers. Tails was just about to tell Cream about his true feelings for her. But firt he was speaking with his best friend Sonic.

Amy wanted to spend time with Sonic but somehow felt discouraged. She talk girl stuff with her best friend Cream.

"Cream," Amy said. "I now deep down Sonic really do wants to be with me."

"Uh-huh," Cream comfirmed.

"But I don't know why he won't admit it?"

"Me neither," Crem agreed.

"You remebered when Big, you, and I went together searching for Chocola, Froggy, and Sonic?"

"Uh-huh."

"And then Sonic defeated Metal Sonic"

"Hm-hm! Tails was there too."

"Tails is cool but he's not important right now, Cream."

"I know."

"Well, anyway then I chased him. And I nearly caught him too!"

"Hm-hm."

"That's not the point Cream; Sonic is supposed to be super quick."

"Mr. Sonic is fast. Perhaps he was tired."

"Maybe.. but that was the only time that happened."

"Perhaps he's playing easy to get," Cream said with naivette

There was a long pause.

"Cream, talking to you is the best! I'm going to get Sonic right now."

"Can I hold your mallet for you?"

"Sure!"

* * *

But it was right there that there was a blinding light.

* * *

Over in the real world, in Space Colony ARK, Knuckles was still angry for Sonic's death. 

A purple light then appeared. It seemed evil.

"It's your turnn to die Knuckles."

"Huh? You again?"

"Knuckles, you will now witness the destruction of the Chaos Emeralds..."

* * *

The destruction of the Chaos Emeralds? Impossible! Please for the fate of mobius read the next chapter. And fot the fate of my writing carreer, plaese review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos and Cataclysms

_The enemy has Amy and Tails in a dream world. Can Knuckles save them and the Chaos Emeralds?_

**Sonic: The Final Chaos**

**Chapter 3: Emeralds Destroyed?!**

"I now have all seven Chaos Emeralds," the enemy said. His voice came fom a machine that looked familiar to Knuckles"

"That's Eggman's machine!"

"You could call it that. But I'm the one you put the genius in it. Eggman designed it. But I got a... um... friend of mine to tinker with it."

Tinker. That word always reminded Knuckles of Tails.

"You see Knuckles, your not the only gullible one. It was your friend Miles you helped me."

Knuckles clenched his fists. "Your sick! Using someone's gift for evil. And then...where's Tails?"

"Don't worry about that." In the machine was the 7 emeralds sticking ot. "It is ironic actually. I'm going to use the power of all seven Chaos to power this machine. Then this machine will destroy them"

"That's imposible!" Knuckles took out the master Emerald. He ran up to the artificial Chaos alter that was built inside the ark. "The seven chaos is power. Power enrinched by the heart..."

"Destruction..."

"Stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Execute!"

"Now!"

* * *

_Are the Chaos Emeralds Destroyed? Please read the next chapter._

* * *

**Sonic: The Final Chaos**

**Chapter 3.5: Chaos and Cataclysms**

"Come on..." Knuckles was using all the power he can to stop the Chaos Emeralds from desroying themselves.

The Master Emerald lifted in the artificial Choas alter.

"Chaos is power. Power Enriched by the Heart! Here my chant, spirit within the Master Emerald. Tikal!"

* * *

But the enemy was quicker and stronger. "The seven Emeralds are the severs. Servers of Chaos. is enriched by Evil!" 

And Just like that, the enemy destoyed the Chaos Emeralds.

"It is smooth sailing from here. The Chaos won't get in my way.

"Phase 1-Steal Cream so I can get the power of her Chao in my grand collection. The machine is fueled by hidden Chao energy.

"Check!

"Phase 2-Trick knuckles into gathering the Chaos emeralds and giving them to Sonic. Manipulate Tails into taking Eggman's machine and 'fixing' it.

"Check!

"Phase 3- Create a portal to the Space Colony ARK so I can use Prof.Gerald's Artificial Chaos

"Check!

"Phase 4- Lure sonic and all seven chaos emeralds. Defeat Sonic which sadly was the most dificult of the tasks.

"Check!

"Phase 5- Destroy the Chaos Emeralds...Let Amy and Tails remeber nothing.

"Phase 6- Conquer the WORLD!

* * *

So what _does _happen when there are no Chaos Emeralds? 

Shadow, at the moment, was using Chaos Control. He and Rouge were on a secret agent mission. But that's a different story. (Read "Agent Shadow" by Kotemani for more)

They were nabbing a Chaos Emerald from Eggman... but little did they know that it was a fake, a ploy to trap the two.

While Shadow was using Chaos Control to get away the fake emerald he was using disenigrated into dust. And his Chaos Control power stopped.

**Without the power of the Chaos Emeralds the fake emeralds cannot exist! And neither can the power of CHAOS CONTROL!!!**

* * *

Knucklescallapsed. Right before he fainted he was able to see the Master Emerald in all its lutser. 

The Master Emerald then exploded!

**Whithout the Chaos Emeralds the Master Emerald has no servers. It aslo has no point of existance. The two parties cannot exist without each other.**

**

* * *

**Knuckles then fully fainted. A portal then came behind him and sucked him in. 

**Whithout the Master Emerald Knuckles aslo has no point in being in this particular time path. He was brought back to the Ekidnas' temple on Angel Island in the distant past.**

* * *

Blaze and Silver appeared in our time path.

**Because the is no Chaos Control the Space Time Continueum has been disrupted. Figures from the past and future can appear in our time path since this is the time path where the Chaos Emeralds were destroyed.**

* * *

Angel Island fell in the ocean again.

* * *

**Phase 5 of the enemy's plan was to make the remaining heroes remeber nothing. **

* * *

So does this means that the enemy wins? Hell no! No yet. We don't even know his name! 


	4. Chapter 4: Knuckle Change up

_The world is in cataclysms. All have lost hope. All except for one Echidna!_

**Sonic: The Final Chaos**

**Chapter 4: Knuckle Change Up Ball**

Knuckles streamed through thetime portal. Not knwing where he was going. His fur was being ripped off by the pressure. Time traveled that isn't supposed to be painful, was for him. Finally he arrived to his destination. He landed in a pool of water surrounded by the Echidna race. Tikal stood in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the server shrine of chaos," Tikal replied slowly. "You have been brought here because the Master Emerald was destroyed."

"Destroyed?!"

Pachacamac then stood up. "You failed! And because of you our race will be in more doom than we already are." Pachacamac slowed down and he calmly said, "We know of the future; we know that we won't make it."

"How do you know," Knuckles asked.

"Some of our warriors got burts of visions when the Chaos Emeralds were destroyed. I believe they came through the chao."

Tikal stepped to her father. "A time portal opened."

And out of the time portal came Knuckles at the age of 37.

"All right," he said. "Who srewed up?" he then approached himself. "Come on kid?... Look. this time portal leads to your time but you obviously can't make it sooooo."

"Hey what do ya mean I can't make it? I messed things up! I should go!"

"You got that right Knucklehead!"

"Hey! I'm you only younger."

"Not quite. You see, when you got the master emerald destroyed you caused a rift in the time path. So, I actually not you. I am your equivalent."

"Huh?"

"You see, I am a smarter you."

"And also more arogant!"

"I'll put it to you this way. I met Sonic when I was twenty. How old are you now?"

Knuckles was quiet. "Don't tell me you got Sonic killed too?!"

"Hey! Let _me _put it to_ you_ this way. Is your father Locke?"

"Yes."

"Is your mother Lara-le?"

"Yeah."

"Than you are me!"

"But the rift is at our age of 3. So we have a totaly diffent past way back until age 3. Alot can't happen in three years."

"Well, this all happened in on day," Tikal said quietly.

Older knuckles smiled. He was much more care free but just as earnest as younger Knuckles. "Don't you worry."

"So what were you saying about me not being able to go back?"

"Look around your wrist,"Tikal intucted. There was a shining red ring there. "That is one of the seven chaos rings. A while back Dimitri, a mad scientist thought of the Emeralds being destroyed. So he conjured a spell that made it possible for the lost power of the chaos emeralds to convert into seven rings. The rings then search for eight holders. One to lead and seven to hold the rings. Knuckles, you are one of the seven. When all seeven rings are gathered. The leader will exhibit amazing powers. I think that leader was Sonic though"

"But Sonic is dead..."

"The power of seven rings together can revive three beings. But this power can alone be used once for every leaders life time."

"What do you mean by every leader?"

"When a leader dies a new one is selected 100 years later. It would be too late by then. Craveq, the creature who destroyed the chaos emeralds can just easily destroy the chaos rings."

"This is the start of a what would be an ancient tradition, huh?"

"I guess," Tikal replied. "But the chaos rings can be easily destroyed. They must be gathered quickly."

"This sounds like a job for the world's greatest tresure hunter!" Both Knuckles said that in unision.

"You _can't _go," the older one said.

"But I still don't understsand why not!"

"The ring cannot go through time portals. However, the power of _five_ rings can automaticly attract another ring to it. No matter what time zone it is in."

Older Knuckles stepped up. "So I'll go to this guy's time thingy and find five of the chaos rings."

Younger Knuckles then said, "then we'll play tag team and I'll take it from there!"

Older: "Craveq won't know what hit 'em!"

Younger: "Don't worry Cream...,Sonic... We're on our way."

* * *

**Note:** Alright, alot of Echidnas' names were metioned. I didn't make up any of these characters. Although, I did make up craveq...I think I'll change that name. plz review.

Not many people are reading so I'll cut this epic short. Maybe It'll end at chapter 8. I was thinking 14 _was _a better #. My next epic is **Sonic Chaotix** featuring team chaotix (woking title)


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Streak

_The Rings Select 7 owners. The firsts have been found._

**Sonic: The Final Chaos**

**Chapter 5: Blue Steak**

* * *

"I feel so weird." Tails sat up on his bed from a sleep. He doesn't know what is going on. "Was that a dream? Where is Sonic...Cream..and Amy?" Tails then came to the conclusion that it was a dream. It was almost as if something forced him. "Well, I should take Tornado out for a ride." Tails left his workshop to make sure the path was clear.

He then felt a sudden rush! And saw a blue streak. His body began to feel weird. "Sonic?" Tails asked himself. "Well, it wasn't wind!" Tails hopped in his Tornado and followed the wind.

* * *

"Oh, Sonic...of coarse Sonic...would you like fries with that, Sonic?...'cause you can get it yourself!" Amy awoke from her sleep with tears in her eyes. "It was only a dream?" Amy was dreaming that she and Sonic were married. "I need to get better dreams." Amy looked at the clock. 11:24!? She had to do her early bird shopping. although, she wasn't early anymore. She got dressed at looked outside. "its raining. aw, man!" Instead of her mallet she picked up her umbrella and left the house for Station Square Plaza.

She then felt a sudden rush. And saw a blue streak. her body began to fell weird. "Sonic!?" She called all exicted. "Well, it sure wasn't the rain! Wait for me Sonic!" But then another bluue streak came. It was clear though: Tails in his Tornado.

"Amy, hop in. We gotta caatch up to Sonic!" Amy did as she was told. And they chased the rain.

* * *

Blaze and Silver stood atop a building in station square. "Did you see that," Blaze asked Silver.

"I did. That blue streak."

"It felt so familiar somehow."

"I bet its the reason why we time warped."

"Perhaps..."

"What is it Blaze?" Silver wanted to know if something was wrong.

"Well it wasn't flames," Blaze replied.

Saddened, Silver said, "We gotta go after it."

Blaze nodded and the chased fire.

* * *

Shadow was standing under a tree outside of the city. "Huh? How did I get here?" He looked in his hand. "My Fake Emerald! Its missing." Shadow looked around in deep thought. "eggman," he whispered.

He then felt a sudden rush! And saw a blue streak. His body began to feel weird. "Sonic?" he asked himself. "Well, it wasn't just light." and Shadow hopped on his hog and cruised. Chasing light.

* * *

As he did... a flashback came to him: 


End file.
